Talk:Nazgûl
Re-write of the article I have re-writen most of the article, and better organized it. The reson for the re-write was to try and de-wikipediafy it though there are still a few parts left from wikipedia. So what do you guys think of what I did to the article? (you can respond here or on my user talk page - User:Dwarves I think you did a pretty good job. no needs. great pics. Actually, just takeoff Gothmog and morgomir from the list of named Nazgul Picture Can somebody please get a picture thats NOT of a plastic miniature? question Is it possible that any of the Ringwraiths still ruled their kingdoms that they ruled while men as The Nazgul?Theblackrider369 18:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Names, Meanings, and Terms "Wraith is related to many different words, like "wrath", and "wreath" . . . rath . . . rave . . ." This passage is very innacurate. "Wraith" is of uncertain origin, but even if it is related to words like "wrath" and "wreath," the words "rave" and "rath" are not related to each other, nor to any of the W-words in the passage. I think the passage should either be rewritten in a more accurate format, or removed altogether. The Rings Is it known whether the Nazgul carried their own rings, or did Sauron keep them? What happened to the rings in the Third Age? PhilHibbs 17:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) New image. Is this usable? http://www.theonering.com/images/medialibrary/uncloaked%20ringwraiths.jpg[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] 05:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) The "Ulaire" Decipher Nazgul Names Hi all, first time user here. I was browsing this article and I noticed a tidbit I was aware of missing. According to the Lord of the Rings Card Game published by Decipher, the Nazgul all have names. Now, I know this is dubious cannoncity, however, I have also noticed a number of images on this wiki that were creted specifically for that card game (including film interpretations of Ragdast and others) and that the name of figures for the minature games are also noted. So with that in mind, the Decipher card game labels them as are: The Witch King, Ulaire Attea, Ulaire Nelya, Ulaire Cantea, Ulaire Lemenya, Ulaire Enquea, Ulaire Ostea, Ulaire Toldea and Ulaire Nertea. SHould this be added to the article? 10:24, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Master Fwiffo Reply - Ulaire is just Quenya for Ringwraith. the other word is the Quenyan numbers 2-9 eg. Ulaire Attea translates as Ringwraith Two and so-on. Movie information should be moved or deleted The main article should contain only canon sources, with information from the movies (that conflict with canon), discussed only in a "Portrayal in Adaptations" section (if any). Currently, the main article contains information from Lord of the Rings and other Tolkien sources, mixed together with information from non-canon sources with no citations or identification of source, and events that happened only in the movies, many of which conflict with what Tolkien wrote, without any notation that the information came from the movie and not the book. An example is saying that on Weathertop, Aragorn fought the Nazgul with flaming brands, which only happened in the movie. In the book, Frodo's companions did not even clearly see the Nazgul, only seeing Frodo disappear and then reappear, wounded, and while Frodo did see Aragorn with flaming brands, Aragorn thought the Nazgul must have left because they had not been expecting resistance and were thrown off when Frodo invoked the name of Elbereth. -- Gradivus, 19:34, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Aesthetic Appeal IN the section History can we make all the subtitles Bold to make them stand apart, they look kind of the same and I thought it was normal text when i read it -TheDragonLord (talk) 21:59, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok, the Nazgûl were kept around by the power of the Ring. So why is it listed that Mount Doom's fires rather than the destruction of the Ring caused their end? Wouldn't they have died immediately when the Ring was destroyed? Morgomir In the Game battle of middle earth 2 rise of the witch king, 2 Nazguls are named and one of them is Morgomir. Why isnt this on this page? Overlord-1138 (talk) 21:10, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Were Orcs destroyed along with Nazgûl? In the movie version of ROTK, it looks like destoys not only the Nazgûl, but also the thousands of Orcs surrounding the tower. I guess that also causes the tower itself to collapse I guess (or maybe it just destryed the "Orc gestation pond" that might have been holding it up) Am I mis-seeing things? Or is that just the Up To Eleven earthquake. 15:02, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Nunbolg Where exactly does the name 'Nunbolg' come from? What language is it? What does it mean? Is there a source? OneBehindTheHair 23:34, November 2, 2018 (UTC) I removed Nunbolg a few months ago since I couldn't, after a brief internet search, find any reference to it that did not stem from this wiki. It was added back, and the person who did so gave the vague source of the Silmarillion and Fellowship. I didn't notice my change had been reverted until about a week ago, so I decided to confirm it myself. Not wanting to reread the entire Silmarillion or FotR, I found copies of both those books online, and used the ctrl+f search to look for Nunbolg. There were no traces, so I removed it, again, from this page. OneBehindTheHair 15:33, May 22, 2019 (UTC)